Zaginiony 3
Że niby gdzie ? – zapytał Dizzy, a Strange podała mu książkę, którą…. wrzucił do kominka. - Dizzy ! – krzyknęła Strange z oburzeniem. - No co ? Myślałem że to mój stosik z książkami do przeczytania… - powiedział po czym zapatrzył się w popiół – Momencik….. to jest mój stosik z książkami do przeczytania. Strange zrobiła urażoną minę, po czym zaczęła opowiadać. - Na Arkadii byłam ostatni raz gdy razem z moim tatą odkrywaliśmy nowe miejsca, miałam 6 może 7 lat. Ta wyspa zapadła mi w pamięć najbardziej, niezwykła fauna i flora, czysta woda i prawie zawsze bezchmurne niebo. No i nie wiem czy wam opowiadałam, ale to właśnie tam zaczęłam robić proszki i… - Strange zobaczyła że reszta zaczęła już przysypać, więc podeszła do swojego pianina i nacisnęła dłońmi byle jakie klawisze, najmocniej jak umiała. Dźwięk fałszu obudził wszystkich, oprócz Lobo, która myślała że siedząca obok niej Wyjca to budzik i próbowała wyłączyć go naciskając na jej nos. - W skrócie, płyniemy po rośliny do proszków, coś do żarcia i jakiegoś zwierzaka dla mnie – powiedziała Strange w skrócie. - Nie mogłaś tak od razu ? – zapytał Serek. Piratka spojrzała na brata groźnym wzrokiem, a ten natychmiast zamilkł. - Wiecie chyba jest już dość późno… - zaczęła Noworoczna i zakryła dłonią ziewnięcie. - Nowa ma racje powinniśmy się położyć – dokończyła Wyjca i zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia, a za jej przykładem cała reszta. - Ins jeśli chcesz możesz zostać na statku – powiedziała Strange, przecierając oczy ze zmęczenia. - Naprawdę ?! To ekstra ! Tylko gdzie mogę spać ? - Hmm… Strange zaprowadziła Ins do nie dużego, za to świetnie wyposażonego pokoiku. - Kiedyś tu spała moja siostra, ale jej już nie ma więc.. chyba możesz tu zostać…nie przeszkadza ci to ? - Nie, jest bombowo ! powiedziała patrząc na gitare elektryczną. - No to git, weź ten proszek i połóż się spać, jutro rano pobudka – powiedziała Strange i wyszła. - Jasnee… Ins otworzyła malutki woreczek i połknęła jego zawartość, był słodki w smaku. Zanim mrugnęła już stała w swoim ludzko – demono – anielim ciele. - Mała drzemka nikomu nie zaszkodzi – powiedziała po czym z hukiem skoczyła na łóżko i zasnęła. *** Rano Vellox obudziło miłe smyranie za jej kocimi uszami. - Wstajemy - powiedziała Strange i wyszła z pokoju. Na łóżku obok Lobo przeciągała się by rozluźnić mięśnie. - Ładny dzionek co ? – powiedziała Lobo i wstała. *** Serek i Jack spokojnie spali w swojej kajucie gdy nagle jedno wielkie JEB! Wywaliło ich z łóżek. - Wstajemy panowie – powiedziała Strange patrząc na swój odcisk buta na drzwiach – Serio ma takie małe stopy ? - Strange ! Nie mogłaś nas szturchnąć, albo przynajmniej powiedzieć trochę głośniej ?! – marudził Jack zbierając się z podłogi. - Chrapałeś tak że zastanawiałam się czy to cię obudzi – powiedziała Strange i wyszła. *** Rano wszyscy stawili się na zbiórce, chłopcy zaspani, dziewczyny trochę mniej. - Strange czemu budzisz nas tak wcześnie ? – zapytała Vellox masując swój ogon. - Na statku nie ma obijania się, czeka nas dziś mnóstwo pracy – powiedziała Strange, a wszyscy wytrzeszczali na nią oczy. - Że niby mamy pracować ?! – zapytał Mat ze złością - Sami się wpakowaliście na statek – odparła Strange i zaczęło się jęczenie ludzi – No spokojnie, będziecie tylko pomagać, godzina…może dwie, a reszta dnia dla was. - A ty co będziesz robić ? – zapytał Serek. - Muszę pilnować kursu dzień i noc, sprawdzać czy niczego nie zabrakło, trzymać załogę w dyscyplinie… - Dobra, dobra wiemy – powiedział Dizzy. - Wszystkiego dowiecie się po śniadaniu – powiedziała piratka. Wszyscy zacierali ręce i oblizywali się na myśl o śniadaniu. Co jak co, ale wiedzieli że Strange, nawet jak na piratkę, nie tknie niczego czego nie uważa za dość dobre. Na półmiskach w jadalni można było znaleźć wszystko : od mięs do jajek, od szynek po sery, od warzyw do owoców, od naleśników po ryby. Wszyscy jedli z nieudawanym apetytem, a gdy było już po śniadaniu reszta załogi zabrała naczynia. - Ekhem… więc Strange ? Przydzieliłaś dla nas jakieś zadania ? – zapytał Mat wyrywając Strange z myślach o naleśnikach z czekoladą. - Amm tak… A więc.. - Mogę zająć bocianie gniazdo ? – szczeknęła Wyjca z entuzjazmem - Wszystko po kolei najpierw Lobo i Ins… - To mogę na to bocianie gniazdo ? – znowu szczek. - Ekhem… tak jak mówiłam Lobo i Ins zostają przy…. - Ale mogę ? – kolejne szczeknięcie. - Ekhem… dziewczyny wy pilnujecie steru.. natomiast Serek i Jack… - powiedziała Strange już lekko zniecierpliwiona. - No ale mogę ? – kolejne. - Wy zajmiecie się… - Mogę ? – kolejne. - … sprawdzaniem zapasów…. - No to mogę ? - Tak Wyjca ! Ty z Matem będziecie na bocianim gnieździe – po tych słowach Wyjca złapała Mata za rękę i razem wybiegli z Sali przy czym Wyjca piszczała z radości, a Mat nie mógł wymówić ani słowa. - Ehh… Dobrze...Nowa, Vellox wy macie co jakiś czas zaglądać przez burte i zawadomić mnie jeżeli zobaczycie coś podejrzanego - Jasne – powiedziała Vellox, a Nowa przytaknęła głową. - A ja ? –zapytał Dizzy - Ty pójdziesz do biblioteki i znajdziesz mi nową książkę o Arkadii. - Nadal jesteś o to zła ? – zapyał Dizzy po czym dostał w twarz cukierniczką. - Nadal – powiedziała Strange i zagoniła wszystkich do roboty. *** Po południu Strange wyszła zobaczyć jak sobie radzą jej przyjaciele, zamierzała iść najpierw do Ins i Lobo, ale nagle przed nią na twarz upadł Mat, prawdopodobnie z bocianiego gniazda. - Mat nic ci nie jest ?! – krzyknęła Wyjca z góry Strange spojrzała w dół na Mata i obróciła jego głowę butem, tak żeby mogła zobaczyć jego twarz. Pokazała Wyjcy kciuk w górę, ale odchodząc pokręciła głową i wzdrygnęła się na myśl o tym co było kiedyś twarzą jej przyjaciela. *** - Jak sobie radzicie dziewczyny ? – zapytała Strange podchodząc do Ins i Lobo. - Świetnie – powiedziała Lobo z wymuszonym uśmiechem łapiąc się za głowę. - Tak jest…. Naprawdę super.. – dodała Ins także sztucznie się szczerząc. - Wszystko w porządku ? – zapytała Strange. - Tak pewnie! Czemu pytasz ? – zapytała Lobo. - Po pierwsze… szczerzycie się tak jakby ktoś wam usztywnił usta… - A too… po prostu lubimy się uśmiechać… - powiedziała Ins. - A po drugie… nie wiem czy wiecie, ale ster jest po.. drugiej stronie statku – powiedziała Strange wskazując na miejsce gdzie w tym momencie powinny stać Ins i Lobo, a dziewczyny migiem pobiegły na drugi koniec statku. *** Strange właśnie weszła pod pokład gdy wyskoczył na nią Serek. -Sis ! Help ! - Co się stało ? – zapytała zaskoczona Strange. - Jack zniknął ! - Że jak ?! Przecież on miał cię pilnować ! - Nie wiem chodziliśmy przy beczkach i on nagle…….czekaj, czekaj CO ?! - Nie ważne, musimy go znaleźć – powiedziała Strange i weszła do sali z beczkami. - Uważasz że nie dam sobie rady ?! – powiedział Serek idąc za siostrą. Strange zaczęła przeszukiwać beczki jedna po drugiej. - Nie no powiedz szczerze, może się nie nadaje ! - Wiem ! Beczka z nerkami ! – powiedziała Strange i pobiegła w drugą stronę. - Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz ?! - No nie !... - Zauważyłem że nie. - Tu też go nie ma ? To już nie mam pojęcia gdzie może być. Nagle w beczce obok coś zadrżało, Strange odsłoniła pokrywe i ujrzała naćpanego Jacka. - Ziaram joło ! Uhuuu ! – krzyknął Jack Serek i Strange stali chwile próbując nie udusić się ze śmiechu, po czym Serek pomógł Jackowi wyjść. - Strange odwróć się – powiedział Serek. - Dlacze… - powiedziała Strange i natychmiast się odwróciła zarumieniona, Jack miał na sobie tylko bokserki. Gdy Serek dał Jackowi ciuchy żeby się ubrał Strange powąchała zawartość beczki. - Opium.. - Kiedy się…. Odećpa ? – zapytał Serek. - Jaka ćma – zapytał Jack. - Nie wiem – powiedziała Strange starając się zachować poważną minę, najwidoczniej pomylił beczkę nerek z beczką opium. - Nie masz jakiegoś proszku ? - Niestety nie, na kaca też nie mam…hmm…ale dzięki za pomysł – powiedziała Strange kierując się w stronę wyjścia. - A co z nim ?! – krzyknął za nią Serek. - A właśnie, masz nowe zadanie, zaopiekuj się nim dopóki nie wytrzeźwieje. *** Vellox stała przy kajucie Nowej i nagle zauważyła nadchodzącą Strange. - Vellox ? Dlaczego nie wejdziesz ? – zapytała Strange, ale natychmiast poznała odpowiedź. Z pokoju wydobywały się jęki Dizziego i cichy głosik Nowej. - Głębiej.. no postaraj się. - Wolę nie wiedzieć co tam się dzieje – powiedziała Vellox. Strange nacisnęła powoli nacisnęła na klamkę, a Vellox weszła za nią. -Nowa ? – zapytała zdziwiona piratka. - O, cześć Strange – odpowiedziała Nowa. Dizzy leżał pod wielką kupą ubrań, książek, koców i czekolady i najwidoczniej jęczał przez ciężar przygniatających go rzeczy, a Nowa stała za nim kierując. - Mówię ci że musi być tam głębiej ! Dizzy wylazł spod sterty ubrań z kocykiem w dłoni. - To ten ? – zapytał zdyszany. - Nie – Powiedziała Nowa patrząc ze złością na Dizziego, który znowu jęknął. - Miał być Granatowy w niebiekie, a ten jest niebieski w granatowe ! Vellox podeszła do łóżka Nowej i podniosła poduszkę, pod którą leżał koc. - A to nie ten ? – zapytała. - TAK ! – powiedziała Nowa i podbiegła do Vellox tuląc ją i koc jednocześnie. *** Wieczorem wszyscy zmęczeni zebrali się w sali hazardowej, którą Strange przerobiła na salon z telewizorem kanapami, lodówką z piciem i stołem z frytkami i hot-dogami. - Moje nogi… -jęczała Lobo. - Moje głowa – jęczał Jack. - Moja twarz… - jęczał Mat przykładając woreczek z lodem do twarzy. - Moje wszystko… - jęczał Dizzy ze łzami w oczach. Nagle weszła Strange z skrzynką, a wszyscy schowali się za kanapami i fotelami trzymając poduszki, jako amunicje. - Żadnej roboty – krzyczał Serek. - Nie przyszłam zagonić was do roboty – powiedziała Strange z uśmiechem. - A po co ? – zapytała podejrzliwie Ins. Strange wyciągnęła ze skrzynki dwie butelki piwa i pokazała reszcie. - IMPREZA ! CDN Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Życie w CreepyTown